


Blood Debt

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Menstruation, Wincest (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's been days since she fed him and hunger rattles through him, sharp and bright; a knife-edge slicing into him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Debt

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched some of S4 last night – particularly 4x09 /4x10 – and this just kind of popped into my head. I'm still amazed that I was able to write something, even if it wasn't either of the things I need to be writing. Hope you enjoy :)

She's soft and warm, lush curves that call out for his fingers, his hands.

She calls him 'Sammy' sometimes, and mostly he doesn't correct her anymore, because when she does it is usually when he needs to hear it. When he needs to remember he's not all alone, even if it feels like his chest's been hollowed out. When he needs to feel something other than the ache of loss. When he _needs_ , period.

She straddles his lap, hips undulating slowly, rhythmically, and he smells her. Smells _it_. The deep, heavy, rich scent of blood. It calls to him, creates an ache of its own deep inside him that grows and expands, presses outward to consume him.

"Ruby." Her name comes out as a low moan, full of hunger. Her answer is a kiss, a punishing, bruising clash of lips and teeth, tongues slipping in and out. Mimicking something else he wants. Needs.

She's already stripping her shirt off, arms raised to pull it up over her head. Sam helps her along, his hands spanning her waist, her ribs, sliding upward behind the fabric, fingertips skimming over the goosebumps that rise up. He leans in close, so close; licks at her throat, sucks hard until she moans and arches into him.

"That's it, Sam, c'mon."

It's been days since she fed him and hunger rattles through him, sharp and bright; a knife-edge slicing into him.

"Need it," he mutters, turning them to dump her on the bed. Her jeans come down slowly, fabric stretched tight. Under them, the rare surprise of panties which can mean only one thing. He draws back just enough to meet her gaze, full of heat and challenge.

"Then take it." She wiggles to get his attention, and Sam drops to his knees to drag the jeans the rest of the way down, silky panties following along.

His hands are shaking when he parts her legs, pushing them wider, and this close the scent is intoxicating. Overwhelming.

"C'mon, Sammy, you know you want it." Her voice wavers just a little, just enough to push Sam forward that last little bit. 

The string is small and white, nearly lost in the silky curls. Sam tugs on it gently, pulls against the resistance, and then the tampon is sliding out and Ruby's fully opened to him, cunt gleaming and slick with blood and arousal.

He doesn't think about it; can't think about it. Just needs it, has to take it. His mouth is on her, the sharp taste exploding across his tongue, making his body burn with the power trickling into it.

Ruby shivers beneath him, a low whimper rising up. Sam cups her, spreads her open with his thumbs and sucks on her clit until she's bucking and shaking her way through her first orgasm. Sam's hard and throbbing under his jeans, and each mouthful of blood just ratchets the arousal higher until he thinks he might explode from it.

He sucks and licks Ruby through two more orgasms, cunt fluttering and contracting around his tongue as he works it in and out of her, his thumb working her clit in time with each thrust. She's soaking wet with slippery juices and blood, and he wants nothing more than to bury himself inside her. Crawl deep inside and not come out again. Wants to wallow in the blood and the lust, and wear it from head-to-toe.

His face is wet, smeared with fluids when he stands up and pops the buttons on his jeans. They're barely off when he's on her, driving into Ruby with one long, hard stroke. It sets a brutal, almost punishing rhythm, but Ruby gives back to Sam as good as she gets, legs locked around his middle, rocking up to meet each thrust.

He fucks her through his own orgasm, liquid heat sliding through his veins when he comes. Sam swears he can feel electricity crackling inside him, and instead of feeling lazy and sated his hunger is still gnawing at him. Ruby squeals when he slides back onto his knees to fasten his mouth to her cunt again. She's swollen and slick around his tongue when he licks into her, this time tasting his own spunk mixed with the blood and Ruby's juices. 

She comes twice more before tugging at his hair almost desperately, and now Sam stops, finally feeling sated. 

He slides up to settle beside her, his body sticky and tacky with the drying blood and other fluids, and traces a finger around one nipple. Ruby twitches, so he does it again, pinching lightly before pulling away. They lay together in silence for a few minutes, her fingers playing idly in his hair, his rubbing over her belly.

"I'm gonna shower," he says finally, rolling toward the edge of the bed. His cheeks feel tight and stiff where everything's dried on him. Ruby nods, dark eyes half-closed. She looks sleepy, and not for the first time Sam wonders if she ever actually sleeps. If demons need to sleep.

Sam stands under the hot water for a long, long time, feeling the renewed power churning through him. The ache from missing Dean is numbed a little, now, but it's still Dean that Sam's thinking about when he washes himself, hands moving slowly and thoroughly, building his arousal again. 

It's Dean that Sam's thinking about when he jerks off in the shower, tears mingling with the hot water splashing down, and the taste of Ruby's blood still thick in his mouth.

~fin~


End file.
